eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia D'Ambrosio
Mielkutė Character roleplayed by Belle You know we’re superstars, we are who we are! Lucia D'Ambrosio was born at 3:00am on April the 29th in Molise southern Italy. She is a Metamorphmagus Witch raised by Italian Muggles. She is Half-Blood, Half-Greek on her Muggle mother's side, Half-Italian on her Pure-Blood father's side. History Lucia's birth mother, a Greek muggle woman by the name of Giuliana Kokinos was on the run at the time of Lucia's birth. She was running from no one other than Lucia's birth father, an Italian-born Pure-Blood Dark wizard known as "Fredo Acciaioli". What needs to be understood is that Acciaioli is an Italian name derived from the word axe, and the man who bears that name, Fredo, was a head hunter. He did not want Guiliana, or any woman for that matter to ever carry his child. Let alone give birth to it. Guiliana did not want to give up her baby, she was not going to abort her unborn child. The bigger problem she faced was that Fredo did not feel the same. He did not want this child to see the light of day, and he was not going to let Guiliana live to see that happen. These wants did not end well for either Guiliana or Fredo. Lucia survived the very complicated, and mysterious circumstances of her birth, ending in the tragic death of her mother. She was "taken" from Guiliana, by force. Her father intended to kill the newborn, he could not seeing that the babt girl was like him. A Metamorphmagus. He spared his daughter's life, he gave her away leaving her to be raised by strangers. The Muggle daughter of Squibs. Elmo and Oria D'Ambrosio. Lucia had a very difficult childhood, which has lead to a fairly difficult life. She spent the first ten years of her youth magic-less. Strange things always, always happened around her from as far back as she can remember. When she was very young, and still deathly afraid of the dark she remembers little lights, fireflies, appearing in her room at night when she was too terrified to fall asleep. They kept the shadows in the darkness away from her until the sun light came back by morning. Lucia never told Oria or Elmo anything about the fireflies. They did not scare her as much as her fear of the dark, and they made her happy. They did not need to know. Before Lucia was sent off to muggle school for the very first time, Lucia told Elmo and Oria that she was scared, and she didn't want to go. Elmo and Oria assured her that all the other kids were as scared as she was, she had nothing to worry about. Of course, as they always, Elmo and Oria were wrong about everything Lucia experiences. As a Metamorphamagus and a Witch, she has magic powers. The first time Lucia purposely used her magic she was six years old. When the other children started to make too much of a commotion in her classroom Lucia extended one of her hands out in front of her, as if physically pushing all of the noise back. She did something big that day, she silenced the entire class. No one was able to make a sound that she could hear until they stepped out of the classroom. It wasn't something anyone else except Lucia, and one of her classmates noticed. Mouths were moving, and all of the other children seemed to still be enjoying themselves in the same way. Lucia caught the eye of the only person to witness her magical act. Lucia ignored the girl and pretended to join in one of the silent conversations happening around her. She caused a lot of trouble after learning what she could do, and was kicked out of her muggle school. After her first day silencing the bus, Lucia started to notice that should could do more than that. She learned about her Metamorphmagus ability, and started to impersonate, well ... everyone. Not only the students, the teachers as well. She started fights, as everyone but herself. She dolled out punishments, and detentions as the teachers she hated the most. She even impersonated the principal, and got caught doing it, which is how she got expelled. When the magical schools heard about the trouble she was causing they looked at it from a different perspective. What Lucia was doing in her muggle school was a cry for help. And EESM answered. :Loony Lucia coined a term in her first year based on nothing other than lunacy. So beloved by a little group among all the others in the school, the one that nobody's ever heard of. They all adopt the name, and identify as "the Krazy Kutės", their own little family. It truly is axiomatic. Loosh, and her BFFF KaSh use and abuse the school's newspaper. Despite this fact, she still loves it, as they all do. It has allowed her to express her creative side. Lucia is an artist at heart, while being named Editor in Chief she is also the lead cartoonist. She is probably not anywhere near as productive or clever a member as either Kat or Shan is, but she does pitch in and get the job done when there is a deadline looming. :Lucia thinks that she is the smartest of the three, when in reality she more of smart-ass. |-| Etymology= :A baby girl born with no name, her "adoptive" parents Elmo and Oria named their daughter after royalty. She shares her given, middle and first middle name with Princess Lucia of Burbon-Two Sicilies. Her full name is Lucia Maria Raniera D'Ambrosio Lucia D'Ambrosio Lucia is the feminine form of Lucius the Roman praenomen, or given name, which was derived from Latin lux "light". Maria is the Latin form of Greek Μαρια, "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". Raniera is the feminine form of Raniero, Italian form of Rayner. From the Germanic name Raganhar, composed of the elements ragin "advice" and hari "army". D'Ambrosio is derived from the given name Ambrogio the Italian form of Ambrosius from the Late Latin name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek name Αμβροσιος (Ambrosios) meaning "immortal". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance LuciaD_(2).jpg| LuciaD_(4).jpg| LuciaD_(3).jpg| Lucia has dull, flat, chestnut colored hair, she morphs it into a very deep red, because she thinks it looks like blood. On occasion her hair can become insanely black often a reflection of her mood at the time. Lucia has bright blue eyes, that do appear somewhere between a cloudy grey, and a moldy green. She has fair skin that ranges in color from pale in the winter, to tan in the summer. :Lucia is a Metamorphmagus, she can alter her appearance at will. The most morphing she does that people notice is her hair and eye color. She has been caught impersonating people by originals in her muggle school when she was younger. :Lucia has made attempts to keep a low profile these days, and has even come up with an alias or two. Petra Boyadjiya or Petar Boyadjiev (Stone Painter). Personality It’s about damn time to live it up I’m so sick of being so serious It’s making my brain delirious! Lucia can be thought of as generous. Her sophistication is a bit of a façade, and who she truly is. She is friendly, and helpful at heart. She is very, very brave. Lucia is sassy, flirty, and adventurous. She is always in a manic sort of hyperactive state, and she can usually be unnecessarily hasty when making decisions in the presences of her peers. Her favorite past time is impersonating people. Literally becoming someone else. It doesn't matter if they are emotional or stone cold. She will be them, and usually pull it off until she comes face to face with an original. She doesn't love to seek attention by doing this, she doesn't even want the recognition. Really. If you think about it, she isn't calling for anyone to notice "Lucia". She is sharing the wealth, and spreading it out among the rest of the world. Dressin’ it down, hittin’ on dudes (HARD!) Relationships |-|Family= Lucia is adopted, something she learned late in her life. When she found out she started adopting her friends as surrogate family members. El (Elmo) and O (Oria) are not her parents, she has no mother and she has no father. These surrogates have been excellent to her. Being raised as their daughter has made her the cleverish la luce immortale she has grown to be. : The friends that mean the most and stick closest to her are her family. Her sisters and her brothers. "Sisters from other Misters" and "Brothers from other Mothers". KaSh- BFFF Kat and Shan are her soul buddies. She can't say mates because Kat will probably marry Sorin and Shan will probably marry Simon. The Krazy Kutes <3 Ohanna - family, Johanna is called Ohanna aka family because Lucia feels the most like she is her family. Lucia has no real sister's Johanna was the first one she ever had. Jenn - JennJenn is another of Lucia's 'Sister's from other Misters' like family. JennJenn is the big sister Lucia was never going to get from El and O. Del - Del is another sister, one of the older Kutes that will leave her behind. Del is a nerd like just Lucia, they can share in nerdy muggle-y things. When she isn't with KaSh this is the only person she can be a dork with. Joaki - Joaki aka Keemy is Ohanna's brother, that makes him Lucia's brother. She has a thing for her friends brothers, but she thinks that Keemy and JennJenn are "KutestKouple", but she won't tell them that. Alfe - Alfe is by far Lucia's favorite Kute, next to family. She "follows" him around the most. When Lucia is with him, when he knows that she is there or not, his Italianity makes her feel like she is back at home Jes - Jes is a papabear, if she isn't calling him Jelly doughnut, or the name of some sort of candy with a filling, she calls him PapaKute. Jes is the only Kute Lucia has not had a crush on. |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Mik - Mik is Kat's brother, Lucia thinks of him as very much like her, but different enough to keep her from getting bored with him. Which was rare for a non-Kutės. Rik - Rik is one of Mik's best friends (one of the better ones). The problem with Rik is that he isn't anyone's brother. That makes Lucia feel like she shouldn't enjoys his words and brightly colored hair. Possessions Category:Belle Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:Name Begins With "L" Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Fifth Years Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Students Category:Metamorphmagi Category:EESM School Newspaper Category:Krazy Kutes Category:Italian Category:Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Italy Category:International Students Category:Illegitimate Child